


A Normal Day III

by Mother_Of_Hedgehogs



Series: A Normal Day [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: AvengersAU, Hijos de los Avengers, Hulkeye - Freeform, M/M, Muchos niños, Stony - Freeform, Superfamily, Thorki - Freeform, m-preg
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22155052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mother_Of_Hedgehogs/pseuds/Mother_Of_Hedgehogs
Summary: Un día normal con Peter... y su gran familia.[Tercera y última parte de A Normal Day]
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Clint Barton, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Thor/Loki
Series: A Normal Day [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589059
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	A Normal Day III

**Author's Note:**

> (Nada de esto me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de Marvel, Disney, etc,etc. Este trabajo es sin fines de lucro)
> 
> Este OS está publicado en Wattpad en mi cuenta, sin embargo, debido a los recientes problemas que está presentando la plataforma, decidí publicarlo también aquí, por seguridad y también para que aquellos lectores que no utilizan Wattpad puedan disfrutar de este escrito.

**A Normal Day III**

A sus 8 años, y habiendo convivido toda su corta vida con su amado papi Tony y aún más amado tío Loki, Peter sabía a quienes debía aceptar o no en la familia. Y es que, durante los últimos años, su familia había aumentado en número considerablemente.

Primero 4 años atrás, sus padres y tíos habían encontrado durante una de sus misiones súper secretas a un par de jóvenes mutantes de apellido Maximoff. Eran lindos y su acento era divertido, pero la forma profunda en la que la chica se le quedaba viendo a su papi, no le agradaba en lo más mínimo, muy por el contrario, el chico era grandioso.

Tres meses después, Clint y Bruce habían decidido que querían ser padres y se habían puesto a trabajar en ello; nueve meses más tarde Clint daba a luz a la pequeña Selenn.

Un par de meses más pasaron y un buen día, Loki y Thor habían llegado con la noticia de que " _Oh sorpresa"_ iban a tener otro bebé. Algo que molestó mucho a Fenrir y a Peter, por supuesto, pues ambos eran muy protectores con el moreno Dios, y para mayor desgracia de ambos, a los tres meses de gestación del moreno, el doctor Banner anunció que no solo era un bebé sino dos. Thor enloqueció de felicidad y Loki trató de disimular sus lágrimas regañando al rubio. Cuando finalmente Loki dio a luz a Narfi y Vali, todos los habitantes de la torre cayeron rendidos ante ellos sin poder evitarlo.

Bajo estas circunstancias fue que su padre Tony, con la ayuda del tío Bruce decidieron que necesitaban una niñera, alguien que se quedara con los niños mientras Los Vengadores salían a salvar al mundo. Y que mejor opción que el siempre bueno _JARVIS_ para hacerse cargo de tanto crio.

Fue así que luego de meses de planeación, la ayuda de una doctora reconocida y el cetro mágico de Loki, la nueva nana estuvo lista para el cumpleaños número 6 de Peter. Pero, por supuesto, las cosas no salieron tan bien como todos esperaban y la supuesta nana resultó ser un ser casi alienígena con más poder e intelecto que todos juntos -por mucho que a Tony le molestara eso- al que Peter llamó Visión por sus robóticos ojos azules y al que apodaron _Nany Vis_ , de cariño por supuesto.

Y finalmente estaban el tío Rhodey y el tío Sam.

Peter amaba la familia que le había tocado y ellos le amaban a él, disfrutaban de pasar largas tardes viendo maratones de películas animadas escogidas por los pequeños de la casa, hacían al menos una vez al mes paseos al bosque donde acampaban por un par de días, para enorme placer de Steve, Thor, Bruce, Rhodey, Sam, Visión y Pietro y, para disgusto de las _mamás_ y chicas de la casa. Todos eran felices, se amaban los unos a los otros y apoyaban cuando fuera necesario, eran una fuerza, una unidad; eran Los Vengadores, todos ellos, como familia.

Pero si había alguien a quien Peter no toleraba, más que a la silenciosa y seria Wanda, ese era James Buchanan Barns -Bucky para los amigos- el ex─compañero de batalla de Steve, y el sentimiento era mutuo por supuesto.

Fue una noche tres meses después de su cumpleaños número siete, que su padre Steve recibió una llamada del tío Sam, parecía algo urgente y el rostro ensombrecido y la mirada enfurecida de Tony le confirmó que no se trataban de buenas noticias.

Esa fue la primera vez que Peter vio a sus padres discutir a gritos. Se había asustado y había corrido a refugiarse en brazos de su tío Loki cuando los primeros golpes aparecieron. Había visto a sus padres pelear en otras ocasiones, pero jamás habían pasado de palabras hirientes en son de broma y siempre terminaban comiéndose a besos frente a él, pero cuando el siempre correcto Steve había empezado a maldecir, supo que era algo serio y, luego de un fuerte regaño de Loki para con los dos adultos, este se llevó a un asustado Peter a jugar con sus primos al lado este de la torre.

Luego de esa noche en la que su papi Tony le dio un fuerte golpe en el rostro a su otro padre y con lágrimas en los ojos le gritó que se marchara, Peter no vio a su rubio padre por dos semanas, y cuando este finalmente regresó, traía consigo al tan afamado Soldado del Invierno, el más peligroso asesino con el que _S.H.I.E.L.D_ y el gobierno se habían enfrentado.

No supo que fue lo que hizo su padre para convencer al testarudo Tony, pero este finalmente terminó aceptando que Bucky se quedara en la torre, mas no significaba que su presencia fuera tolerada.

Y es así como llegamos a nuestra situación actual.

Miradas furiosas se encontraban, ambos con los puños y dientes apretados dejando salir un gruñido ocasional desde lo más profundo de su pecho, se odiaban estaba claro.

─Dame la maldita galleta, renacuajo.

─Le diré a papá que dijiste una palabrota.─Sonrió con superioridad sin soltar la dichosa galleta.

─¿Crees que Anthony me asusta? Podría matarlo si quisiera.─Respondió con burla tirando -pero no muy fuerte- de su lado de la galleta.

─Me gustaría ver que lo intentaras.─Escupió Peter con rabia, sus brillantes ojos oscureciéndose. Estaba molesto, muy, muy molesto. Era su galleta, la que había hecho el tío Rhodey especialmente para él y sus primos y ese tonto soldado no iba a robársela. ─Además, no será papá Tony quien te golpee, papá Steve lo hará si sabe que su pequeño bebé fue maltratado por el _estúpido_ soldado.─Murmuró con fingida voz lastimera y ojitos llorosos.

James gruñó furico y finalmente soltó la galleta que ante la falta de presión se rompió en pedazos en la manita de Peter; el pequeño no pudo hacer más que mirar dolido su galleta destruida, antes de alzar su mirada y fulminar con esta al moreno que sonreía con prepotencia.

─Vas a morir.─Dijo con la dulzura propia de un pequeño angelito antes de alzar su mano y disparar casualmente al mayor, dejándolo adherido y envuelto en pegajosas telarañas, a una de las paredes de la cocina y saliendo campante hacia el salón con una nueva galleta en su mano.

Y ese fue solo uno de los primeros enfrentamientos.

**─00─**

Cuando Peter rondaba los cinco años algo extraño empezó a sucederle, primero eran simples cosas que se adherían a sus manos cuando las tomaba; una cuchara, un vaso, el mando de la televisión, el martillo de Thor... Luego sus muñecas empezaban a picar, sus venas estaban resaltadas en esa zona y de un extraño color violeta, hasta que ocurrió lo que más alarmó a todos. Una buena mañana cuando sus padres estaban de misión súper secreta para _S.H.I.E.L.D_ su Nany le fue a despertar, encontrándole colgado del techo de cabeza, sujetándose de una gruesa cuerda hecha de seda de araña y profundamente dormido.

Fue cuestión de horas para que todos los Vengadores se pusieran en alerta y corrieran de vuelta a New York para revisar que pasaba con su adorado Peter. Bruce pasó días analizando al pequeño hasta que llegó a una conclusión: Peter se estaba convirtiendo en araña.

En su momento sonó tan ridículo que Tony se burló por todo lo alto de su mejor amigo, bromeando con que "la edad empezaba a afectar su súper cerebro", pero luego de que Banner les explicara con calma el asunto, tuvieron que tomarlo con más seriedad. Según los estudios del doctor, el suero del súper soldado en Steve era tan potente que al haber sido transferido a su hijo había alterado su genética, confiriéndole una extraña mutación. No era para nada como aquellas que poseían Wanda y Pietro pues esta era provocada por procesos evolutivos; no, la mutación en Peter era algo más _radioactivo._ Metamorfosis, le habían llamado. Peter era un metamorfo y su sistema había decidido tomar las características de los arácnidos para conferirle su estado animal, esto suponían, se debía a la inmensa atracción que el pequeño siempre sintió por las arañas.

Al principio les pareció algo riesgoso, pero, al ver como con el paso de los días Peter parecía no tener más mutaciones, que no se transformaba en un pequeño insecto, le dejaron estar y con ayuda de Loki, Tony y la misma Wanda, había aprendido a controlar sus poderes, secretamente Peter ansiaba que llegara rápido su adultez para, ahora que poseía esos increíbles poderes, formar parte de Los Vengadores.

**─00** **─**

Pero no siempre todo resultó tan mal entre Peter y Bucky, hubo una ocasión, insignificante y que pronto sería olvidada, que les unió sorpresivamente.

Tony había, literalmente, tirado la casa por la ventana. Había decidido unas semanas atrás que una torre para tantas personas, no era lo más adecuado, no cuando la Familia Alien viajaba cada dos semanas a Asgard y al volver su precioso techo se destruía una vez más. Por lo que, había cedido una de sus propiedades a las afueras de New York para las nuevas instalaciones de Los Vengadores. Era un enorme campo con áreas de entrenamiento especiales para cada héroe, amplios centros de investigación con el solo fin de ayudar a la humanidad y, una increíble mansión con más habitaciones de las necesarias para que toda la familia viviera.

Peter había estado encantado con la idea, más cuando su papi había destinado un helicóptero especialmente para que les llevara a la escuela a él y a sus primos, aun cuando Steve insistió en que los niños podrían viajar en el autobús escolar que los llevaría a su destino en tan solo treinta minutos.

Como parte de la inauguración de las nuevas instalaciones y el cumpleaños de su bebé, Tony había organizado una fiesta con todas sus letras. Los mejores chefs de la ciudad habían sido contratados, todo había sido adornado con motivos de arañas y los colores azul y rojo -los favoritos de Peter- las más importantes revistas del mundo y celebridades idolatradas por su hijo, habían sido invitadas. Era más una gala para exigir el poder y riquezas de Stark que el cumpleaños de un niño, pero Peter estaba encantado con la atención, tan arrogante como su padre, disfrutaba enormemente de las cientos de miradas puestas en él, las entrevistas y fotografías que todos querían tomarle como heredero de la fortuna Stark e hijo de dos de los súper héroes más poderosos del universo.

Entrada la noche, con los niños dormidos en la tercera planta de la mansión y la mayoría de los invitados retirándose, Los Vengadores podían disfrutar de una amena charla en el salón principal.

Steve llevó la... ya había perdido la cuenta de que copa era esa pero sin importarle mucho, acercó el cristal a sus labios y lo empinó listo para sentir el amargo y agrio sabor del Whiskey en su garganta, pero este nunca llegó ahí.

─Oh no abuelo, no más alcohol para ti.─Le reprendió Tony que había arrebatado el vaso de sus manos, sorprendentemente el castaño se encontraba perfectamente sobrio.

─Vamos Tony, solo uno más.─Rogó haciendo sobresalir su labio inferior y causando una oleada de risas burlonas en sus amigos. El menor rodó los ojos y dejó el vaso en la mesita de centro volviendo a su lugar a un lado de su esposo en el largo sofá de cuero.

─Por supuesto que no Cap, ¿acaso no recuerdas lo que pasó la última vez que tomaste demás?─Una perfecta ceja se alzó en su dirección y el rubio dirigió una mirada avergonzada a Loki, quien siendo retenido fuertemente por su esposo por la cintura, le sonreía con su típica boca ladeada y mirada burlona.

¿Qué si lo recordaba? ¡Por Odín, claro que lo hacía!

Era la primera vez que, luego de haber despertado de su imprevista criogenización y desde que formara parte de Los Vengadores, que dejaba sus inhibiciones de lado por un rato y se dedicaba a festejar junto a sus compañeros de equipo la victoria en su última misión.

Había tomado tan solo un par de vasos de Brandy y otro par de Whiskey pero su tolerancia al alcohol seguía siendo la misma que cuando era un escuálido e inocente jovencito, por lo que este rápidamente se le subió a la cabeza.

Había sucedido todo tan rápido que apenas y había podido notarlo. En un momento se encontraba desparramado en el sofá viendo hipnotizado como Loki movía su cuerpo de un lado a otro, despacio, con los ojos cerrados dejándose llevar por la lenta música y el alcohol en su sangre; y al siguiente estaba aferrando la cintura del moreno Dios con fuerza y empotrándolo contra la pared de cristal.

Las reacciones no se hicieron esperar por supuesto y, luego de su fugaz momento de locura había terminado con la mitad del rostro hinchado y amoratado por el fuerte golpe de Thor y, durmiendo por tres días en el sofá del salón junto a su hijo -que se había negado a dejar a su papá durmiendo ahí solito con el monstruo-, pues Tony se había negado a dejarle dormir con él -lo que significaba no sexo por _tres malditos días_ \- por haberle sido infiel.

Un estremecimiento le recorrió entero y sacudió la cabeza tratando de despejarse; definitivamente no quería volver a probar el sabor de los puños de Thor y menos el desprecio de su esposo, no señor.

Un par de horas más tarde, ya casi todos se habían retirado a dormir dejando en el salón únicamente a los Rogers-Stark, los Odínson-Laufeyson, Bucky y Visión. El rojo hombre jugueteaba con el martillo de Thor lanzándolo al aire y atrapándolo con facilidad -para molestia de este- cuando el objeto bajaba nuevamente, como si de un simple peluche se tratase. A su lado, Bucky dormitaba mientras comía uvas verdes imaginándose como un emperador en la antigua Grecia.

Un fuerte trueno seguido de un rayo cayendo en los amplios campos fuera de las instalaciones, les hizo saltar a todos, más sorprendidos aun cuando las luces de la casa se apagaron de golpe y la lluvia calló con fuerza sobre las instalaciones. Un aterrado grito infantil se escuchó seguido de otros más llorando por sus padres.

─¡Peter!─Fue el pensamiento inmediato de ambos padres y cuando estuvieron a punto de correr en busca de su hijo, un manchó ligeramente brillante les empujó hacia atrás.

Bucky no había pensado en que estaba haciendo y simplemente corrió escaleras arriba en busca del pequeño que se había convertido en su sobrino en los últimos meses. Corrió tan rápido como podía y tuvo que frenar casi cayendo de boca al suelo cuando el pequeño niño corrió fuera de su habitación y se arrojó a sus brazos nada más verlo, temblando aterrado.

─Tranquilo pequeño, estás a salvo, nada te pasará.─Susurró en su oído acariciando los lacios cabellos. ─Yo te cuidaré...

No había sido fácil pero, Bucky finalmente había comprendido que si quería ganarse la confianza de todos en la familia, -incluido Steve quien después de feos acontecimientos, dudaba un poco de él- debía tratar mejor al consentido de Los Vengadores y S.H.I.E.L.D al completo.

Steve y Tony llegaron en el momento justo en que su hijito se aferraba como a un salvavidas del cuello del soldado. Una sola mirada del capitán bastó para que Tony aceptara finalmente que Bucky no dañaría a su pequeño ni al resto de la familia, bueno, siempre y cuando se mantuviera cuerdo...

Esa fue la primera vez que Bucky le salvó, luego de esta siguieron otras tantas que, al igual que en esa primera ocasión, fueron pequeñas acciones las que mantuvieron por largos segundos, a sus padres con el corazón en la boca, y es que Peter era demasiado curioso y travieso para la salud mental y física de todos y esto empeoraba cuando se juntaba con el resto de la nueva generación de Vengadores, como Clint les solía llamar.

Se podía decir entonces que, finalmente, Peter si amaba a toda su familia, esto hasta que, apareció Wade Wilson y todos enloquecieron...

**┼** **FIN┼**

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado.
> 
> Nos estamos leyendo xx.


End file.
